For Just One Night
by NightmareDC
Summary: Erza and Jellal find a hotel after completing a mission. They overcome their strained relationship and enjoy an evening together. Lemon. ErzaxJellal


**Authors Note** : Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope this makes up for it. Please review if you like it. Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Warning:** Lemon do not read if you are offended by it.

The day had been long and difficult. My body was strained with its lack of magic power and my wish to settle down for the evening. Crime Soriere and I had taken on and destroyed a syndicate of dark guilds that had been dealing in shady business that may or may not have been linked to Zeref. I personally think that wizards we faced didn't have enough strength or guile to even come close to being connected with the black wizard other than by idolizing him. I'd seen and fought far too many powerful foes that came close to destroying the world with their ambitions to please Zeref. These men were only self-proclaimed tough guys that had some success in black market trade of banned magical objects. That said there was still merit in bring them to justice so I agreed to help out. The only reason why I felt so drained was because fighting them was a lot like trying to take out an ant hill one annoying ant at a time forgetting the fact that there was still a queen. Even with that said it didn't mean we had needed all the members of the guild to fight one of their guilds. We had split up into teams of two each pair fighting a different member of the markets trading network. When our work was finished we would regroup at a centrally located city and that's where I'd split off with Jellal's guild and find my own way again. I tagged along because a certain pink haired mage said they needed my help but I'm starting to doubt that. She was acting strange before we split off and so was Angel. They had been laughing and giggling among themselves the whole time. Which totally isn't suspicious. Of course my partner was Jellal. It makes perfect sense to send an ex-wizard saint and an S class wizard to take down one dark guild. It's not overkill at all right? I shook my head maybe my ego was getting to me. Any other wizard would have called it a suicide mission. Or maybe my Fairytail logic was showing.

Dusk had come upon us and the journey to the meet up point would take nearly three days on foot despite his objections I convinced my overzealous partner to rent a room for the night. I had found a quaint little inn with a small hot spring bath and rented a room for the both of us. Jellal's paranoia didn't allow him to enter the hotel through the front door like a normal person so I went to the room and waited for him.

The room was nice with one queen bed stacked to the gills with fluffy pillows. The sheets were cream colored with brown accents. A desk rested next to it and an old wood wardrobe stood a crossed from it. The bathroom was clean and would do nicely for the both of us for one evening. I was examining the various pictures on the wall and found prints of the city and photos of the grand opening of the hotel. The sweet man who check me in stood in shades of black and white smiling from ear to ear holding an oversized key in his fat little hands. I noticed that he really hadn't changed much in all these years when I heard the window latch click. I turned to watch a dark figure leap down into the room from the window his cloak billowing behind him. The figure rose and stood erect before me his face darkened by his hood.

"You certainly know how to make and entrance."

He glared at me from under the hood, "It's not my fault that you insisted on going to a hotel. You know it's safer for me to…"

"Jellal," I said in a warning tone. Maybe the real reason I was so tried sprang from dealing with Mr. Uptight for the past week. Don't get me wrong I understood his reasoning but I couldn't help but feel he could afford to take it easy for a little bit. He was safe right now. The room was under my name and I could always cover his escape if it came down to that.

He was silent for a long while. His gaze was fixed on the floor. His posture was stiff and wired with anxiousness. I requipped out of my armor and into a comfortable, loose fitting purple dress. "Come on Jellal," I said kindly," the point of this is to relax."

"I never asked for relaxation I wished to continue our journey for a while longer and camp in the woods so we can continue on right when morning comes."

"Yes, just so you can stay up all night and keep watch. You never get any rest that way."

"Somebody has to do it."

"Or better yet so you can wait until I'm asleep and leave without me."

He didn't say anything. He didn't flinch or move a muscle. It was like he thought if he didn't move or speak I wouldn't be able to see him.

"Jellal."

"Alright Erza. I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, I suppose you're right and since you are here. You might as well enjoy it and get comfortable." I plopped down on the bed and sighed tapping the space next to me.

"I..uh… I'll take the floor," he said at last.

I sat up and starred at him with my mouth open. Was he really? I laughed, "We are not middle school children who need to worry about keeping their hormones in check. We are adults. I think we can handle sharing the bed."

"I'm not going there Erza. It's a bad idea."

"I've known you my entire life. Can't you let your guard down for once?"

"It's not that and you know it."

"Than what is it?" I asked approaching him. When he didn't answer I reached up to his hood and brushed it off of his head. I looked into his hard unreadable eyes and fought to find something else to say. He was right of course and I understood as soon as I saw his face what he meant. I knew the reason I just wanted him to say it. In fact I knew the reason all too well. I found myself attracted to him in ways I never had before. Maybe back then it was the freshness of the horrors I had gone through at the Tower of Heaven or maybe it was my physical distance from him combined with the active work of both of our guilds that kept me from noticing it before. With Fairytail disbanded I found it hard to find my place in this world outside the battlefield. Jellal's guild never stopped their crusade against the dark forces so I often found myself working with them. Becoming closer to him. The part I didn't want to admit to myself was that I longed to become closer to him. I found my voice and said, "Please don't do this. Can you just forget about fighting the bad guys and saving the world for the night? I'm tired of Jellal the stoic enemy if evil. I want my old friend. I want…" As I spoke to him my fingers moved on their own touch the collar of his cloak nervously needing the fabric between my fingers. My fingers slide to the clasp and undid it. The cape fell in a heavy bundle on the floor around his body.

"I want," I repeated, "Jellal the man." My hands rested on his chest playing with the muscle tight cloth that rested under the armored plates on his torso. He reached up and violently grabbed my wrist pulling my hand off of him.

"Erza. Stop." He said his voice cruel and dark. His eyes were harsh, cold as if he were facing an enemy in battle.

I squirmed trying to get my wrist free but my efforts were minimal and his grip was like that of steel claws. As tired as I was I wasn't interested in a battle of physical strength at that moment and not with this man. I didn't feel the need to be Titania. I didn't want to be.

"What are you trying to do?" What do you hope to accomplish with all of this?"

I stopped. It was a good question. It had the same answer I was trying to get out of him moments ago. Being unable to say it either and feeling like a hypocrite I sighed and told him, "It's nothing Jellal. Forget it. I apologize and it won't happen again."

"Lying doesn't become the queen of the fairies."

I wasn't lying damn it. It was nothing. It wasn't important not compared to his work. What was I supposed to say? What role was I supposed to play? The one of the encouraging friend who would wait 'till hell froze over for him to be ready to except his feelings or was I supposed to be the "bad guy" who would make him understand what this was between us? He always made everything so difficult, so complicated. I only wanted simplicity. I wanted the ease of Natsu and Lucy's relationship or the purity of Juvia's love for Gray. I wanted the carefree passion and embrace that Gajeel and Levy found in each other despite their past downfalls. Is it wrong to just simply wish to have the love of a man? Is it wrong for me Titania Erza to want to be held and kissed; to be able to relax and spend a quite evening with the man I loved? Is it wrong to be with this man?

Something broke within me like a dam flowing forth with the honest truth. My own need for satisfaction weakening my resolve to stay silent. "Jellal," I choked out, "I love you. You know that. I want to be with you…I want to be held. I want to be cared for. To be loved."

He slowly realized my wrist.

"Please Jellal let me love you. Please let yourself love me back the way I know you do."

"Erza I."

"No!" I found myself on the brink of anger, "Don't speak. Don't say anything because the moment you do is when you'll start denying yourself."

Jellal opened his mouth anyway but no words spilled out. I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"You never listen do you?" I asked him lightly tracing his full lips.

"I love you too Erza. You should know that I'm just being cautious."

"Cautious of what?"

"I haven't earned the right to be loved by you yet."

"I decide that not you."

He nodded slowly kissing my fingers. He moved to kissing my knuckles eyes blissfully closed. His gesture was sweet and full of caring love for me but it felt too safe. I took my hand back and put it on his check reaching up to kiss him. At first his lips where unresponsive and cold.

"Please?" I asked desperately.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around me and his lips found mine. His kiss was clumsy and awkward at first but like a cord snapping from too much tension he soon found his way. His grip on me tightened and I was caught in a sea of hot lips and strong hands. I weaved my fingers into his blue locks of hair lightly tugging on them. His mouth moved fast and steady taking my breath away. I raised my weight onto the balls of my feet pressing myself into Jellal's form. He moved his hands to the small of my back to help keep me balanced. I could feel the contours of his body. Every flexing muscle, every curve, was molded against me. I pressed my hands into his shoulders letting my nails dig into the cloth. I used his shoulders to help support my weight as I threw my legs around his body. I broke away from our kiss gazing down at him. His beautiful face was contorted with lust drawing in ragged breaths. My trembling fingers touched his check swooping upward to trace the red tattoo that marked his eye. He closed his eyes and spoke softly to me, "Erza, I love you. I always have since we were children. Please let me stop this before I can't stop myself."

I shook my head. "I told you before you are not allowed to speak," I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Now, shup up and kiss me." He did snaking his tongue into my mouth. Jellal walked us over to the bed and laid me down in the sheets climbing over me. His kisses continued to sear my lips as my hands gripped at his clothes clawing them off his body. I wanted him and I felt like a kid greedily ripping the paper off their presents on Christmas day. I could feel my desire to be one with him deep within my core. It made me desperate to see him to touch him. I worked quickly undoing the fastenings for the many layers of clothes he wore. I stripped his torso bare and descended on him. I pushed him off of me and claimed the spot on top of the heavenly body mage.

"Erza?" his voice sounded shocked.

I ignored him and kissed him roughly moving my hips against his groin. He groaned into my mouth. My hands traced their way down his body. Through my fingertips I could feel the warmth of his flesh. I could feel him tremble as my hands drew closer to his sex. My mouth fallowed my hands on a trail down his body. I found his nipples and kissed them lightly racking my tongue a crossed it. His breath became ragged and his hands nervously balled the sheets into fists at his sides. I looked to meet his eyes, the dark orbs mirrored the nervousness in his hands. I could see shards of anxiety and something else. Could it be fear or restraint?

"Jellal you're trembling," I stated softly concern leaking into my voice. I found my overzealous confidence slipping away as I gazed at the heavenly body mage. He gave me a small nod and I felt my boldness slip away. I became very conscious of the position my body was in. Every inch of me was aware of how close I was to him and how much I wanted to be closer but not with the way he was looking at me. His piercing brown eyes glistened at me with a pool of emotions he was battling with. I found my voice to ask him if he was okay. He nodded his head slowly and I was surprised he was able to hear me.

"Are you sure," I asked.

He smiled and took my hand placing it on his chest. "And you said I talk too much. I'm fine. Please don't stop."

I smiled at him, "Those are words I never thought I'd hear from you."

"I didn't think I'd ever say them but I want you to continue for both our sakes."

I nodded and gave him several small pecks on the lips easing back into my stride. I moved back down the line of his body admiring his muscular form. My fingers traced the few small scars on his chest and forearms. I had seen some of them before. I knew he had a few long faded scars slashed a crossed his back cause by the brutal beatings of slavers. I knew that I had caused a few of scars myself. Both the visible and the invisible kind. I kiss his abdomen and sucked on the flesh. His body was marked with battle scars but I wanted him to bare more marks still. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his grip on the sheets loosen. He exhaled softly and seemed to relax under me. My hands moved to the waistband of his pants and pushed it down to his knees. Like pulling the strings of a puppet he tensed right back up awaiting my next move. I gazed at my prize pleased by the size of him. He was large and impressive but I wanted to enjoy him more than just visually. I gripped his erect member at the base and brought my lips to the velvet tip brushing them against the skin. I brought my tongue out slowly drawing out my motions. I licked the edge like I was taste testing a lollypop. The soft pink flesh was warm and sensitive to the touch. I ate him sinking my head deeper down his length. I starting sucking trying to suck the sweet juices out of it. I began to bob my head up and down while I continued to suck. It caused desperate groans to be ripped from his throat. I began to taste the saltiness of his skin mixed with the first leaking of pre-cum. I felt hands grip my shoulders roughly pulling me away from my work. My vision spun and my back was thrown into the sheets.

He was on top of me. The hard fought control that Jellal had always kept seemed to have completely slipped away. Untapped wildness seemed to be spilling from out of the cracks. He motions were quick and powerful almost violent in nature. When Jellal's bottled up desires finally came crashing through it was released feverishly. He grabbed at my clothes trying to pull them off my body. He wrestled my dress up over my breast and tried to gain enough control to remove my bra. He lacked the patience for it and pushed it down to rest on my stomach. He stared at my body with intense eyes that burned with a dark fire.

His long fingers brushed my sides sending shivers down my spine. He bent down and kissed my breast. He went straight away to my nipple sucking on the pink bud. His mouth moved slowly his tongue touch around the edges. He took his time spending several long moments just giving attention to my breasts. I wrapped my arms around him placing one hand gingerly on his head and the other on his back. I held him softly; lightly twisting some strains of hair between my fingers. I glanced down at him watching him suckle my breast and felt one of his hands move up to give attention to the other one. I gasped lightly at the sensation. His eyes were closed and his faced looked blissful yet concentrated. I gave him a light squeeze with my arms. His eye lids flew open and he stared up at me.

"I love you," I told him once more. I let the feelings I felt wash over me in heart stopping waves. I loved him so deeply it hurt. He was my motivation and my savor. He was a pillar of strength that was there for me to lean on if I ever needed it. I felt emotions of love and excitement. My body burned with need but at the same time it felt calm with the knowledge of his love.

Jellal had already moved on pulling out of my arms. He ripped my panties off of me and pushed my legs open. His hand lifted my leg up from under my knee and he nibbled his way down my thigh. He found himself at my sex and flicked his tongue at my folds. His hands wasted no time and I felt his fingers plunge inside of me. His lips sucked at my clitoris while his fingers worked. I wasn't virginal but sex hasn't been at the top of my to do list for a long while. His fingers made me feel tight and unprepared. I was sure Jellal wasn't new to this either as his fingers moved to widen me expertly. I had a relationship or two both inside and outside the guild but they hadn't ever amounted to much more than several months of dating. I couldn't say for sure but I think Ultear made it onto Jellal's list of partners. I moaned as his continued attentions made me feel like I was getting closer to my edge. I could my arousal sloshing in between Jellal's fingers.

"Jellal," I managed to get out, "Please…" I let my sentence go unfinished as I yanked at his hair trying to pull him away from me. He obliged me coming up licking his lips. If that wasn't the sexiest sight I've seen I don't know what was.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

God what a stupid question but I appreciated the sentiment behind it. He needed to hear me say. "Fuck me, Please."

"What?"

"God damnit Jellal. Just do it."

He smiled and materialized a magic circle condom rolling it on his cock. He began to position himself at my entrance. He picked up one of my legs by the ankle and brought it to rest against his chest. He looked down at me and began to push himself him at a steady pace. He buried himself to the hilt watching my expression the entire time to see if I was okay. I felt great pleasure at his presence. I felt filled and completed. He began pumping his hips slowly testing the waters. I let out a couple of soft moans and soon he moving faster. He let my leg slip down to bend around his back and I brought the other one up to meet it crossing them at the ankles. It brought him closer to me and caught his moans with my lips. His forearms supported his rocking form and I gripped one of them with my hand and the other draped itself a crossed his back. I pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts and the sound of flesh slapping reached my ears. I kissed him harder trying to consume him from both ends, to become one with him completely. I felt myself approaching the ever coming abyss and I clung to him hard and moved my body faster. All the while our moans mixed together in each other's mouths slipping out with each breath. It came crashing over me in hard deep waves. I broke free of the kiss throwing my head back to scream his name. His orgasm came toppling after mine in hot waves. My name came out of his lips softly and as it did he seemed to lose all his strength with that word. The arms supporting his body shook and he lowered himself on to bed pulling out of my wet heat.

For a long while all's I felt and heard was intake of breath from the both of us. My body was covered in sweat from the efforts of sex and my partner was equally so. I rolled over to look at him and laid for what seemed like an eternity just watching him breathe.

"Erza," he finally said in between breaths, "You were right...I'm glad…we stayed at the hotel."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said pulling me into his embrace. Sleep eventually overtook us both and I can't remember the last time I had a more blissful nights sleep.


End file.
